


Señorita

by CrazyMJ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMJ/pseuds/CrazyMJ
Summary: Otabek has a gig as a DJ in a club in Miami so he invites his two best friends. JJ has come up with a plan to tempt Yuri into his bed during while at the club with the help of the song Señorita by Shawn Mendas and Camila Cabello.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Señorita

**Author's Note:**

> The idea hit me while listening to Señorita by Shawn Mendas and Camila Cabello. I really hope you enjoy.

Yuri wasn’t to sure how he kept getting invited to these vacations with other skaters. Hadn’t he proven himself enough of a jerk yet to them? It was like they had gotten to use to his bite. He kept going though not because he actually had fun with them. Well not that he would tell them atleast.

Beka had gotten a gig as a DJ at a club in Miami for a couple days. That was what inspired this trip and why Yuri really wanted to go. He loved the music he played and he was always down for a chance to see his best friend. Besides he had just turned 21 which meant he could finally drink in America.

He had just arrived to the hotel and was about to get into his room when he heard the most annoying voice. “Princess it looks like your room is right next to mine.” Yuri looked over to see JJ leaning against the door to the room next to his.

“I am not your princess. I didn‘t think you were coming this weekend.” Yuri glared at him.

“I didn’t say my princess but, I will if you want. Or maybe I should call you señorita since we’re in Miami. And I couldn’t pass up the trip when I heard you were coming. I’ll let you get settled in. I’m sure you’re coming to Otabek’s show tonight. We can get a cab together.” JJ smiled.

Yuri growled a little at the new name. He hoped it would kill the butterflies in his stomach at hearing the new pet name. It didn’t work. “I’ll get my own cab. I didn’t want to go insane before the show.” Yuri opened his room and went in before the other could say anything.

In his room he started pulling out things he might wear for the night. Even though he was an adult now his body was still soft and almost feminine. He had no problem with it though. He loved to accent it with his clothing choice actually. He decided on a pair of leopard print shorts that clung to the curves of his ass and hips and a black tank top that was lose and swung around to give peeks of the creamy skin beneath. He then pulled on a pair of thigh highs that had little cat heads on top before slipping his leopard print tennis shoes on.

Looking himself over he decided he liked the way it looked. He then started on his hair just pulling the front back with some clips so people could see his eyes. As he started with make-up he heard JJ leave. He would continue to take his time to make sure they didn’t end up in a cab together. He went for a smoky eye to make them really stand out. Seeing the complete look Yuri decided he looked hot. Not that he would admit that he maybe trying to do so for someone in particular. If anyone asked he just liked looking good. Grabbing his ID and phone he left to go to the club.

Walking in he smirked at the eyes that were on him. He loved turning heads. He got close to the DJ booth to wave to Beka so he’d know that he came. Unfortunately JJ was there waiting for him. “You look very sexy tonight señorita.”

Yuri growled to him. “If you’re going to keep that up you’re buying me drinks.” Yuri grabbed JJ’s arm and pulled him over to the bar. “A vodka orange juice. And put it on his tab.” He pointed to JJ.

A bartender looked to JJ who nodded. “Whatever he wants tonight just put it on my tab and I’ll take one too.” Yuri took his drink as soon as he was handed it drinking it down and motioning for another one. He would need it to put up with JJ.

“Where is everyone else? Can’t you bother them?” Yuri looked around to try to find someone to pawn JJ off on. His next drink had come and he started drinking this one slower. He probably should have gotten dinner before coming out drinking as he realized he only had a smoothie at breakfast today and the drinks seemed strong.

“It’s just us. Nobody else was able to make it. Which works for me so I can get you to myself. Atleast while Otabek is playing.” After Yuri had finished his second drink JJ grabbed his hand. “Let’s dance. I’m sure you want to show off how good you look.” Yuri shrugged as he couldn’t deny it was true. He followed JJ to the dance floor.

JJ didn’t seem to be so annoying tonight. It could have just been the alcohol talking though. Yuri had lost count of his drinks somewhere along the way. “You’re being such a sweet kitten tonight, señorita.” JJ smirked and waved to Otabek.

Yuri growled and was about to snap back at JJ when if on cue Señorita by Shawn Mendas and Camila Cabello came on. Then Yuri realized it probably was a cue. Sometimes he forgot Beka had been friends with JJ longer than him. He glared to his friend but, soon JJ was grabbing his hips. Why did this song have to be so good to dance to?

Yuri pushed JJ away. He smirked though running one hand through his hair and placing the other on his hip as he slowly shook them. JJ was sure Yuri was about to run off when he was pushed but, seeing the smirk and the way he was moving he could tell Yuri was going along with his plan. Suddenly he was being pulled back to Yuuri by the front of his shirt.

As Shawn Mendes started singing JJ’s hands found their place on Yuri’s hips again. How was the blonde in front of him so hot? JJ wondered if he was actually dancing with the devil. It would explain how he was so seductive.

Both of them having had some ballroom dancing in the past to help with their skating they started to fall into a simple salsa dance. Well as best they could in the crowded club. As it went on though it seemed like the others were giving them more spacing.

Yuri noticed a circle had formed around them watching the pair of them. He didn’t have much of a chance to take it in though before JJ was behind him running his hands over Yuri’s sides. “Let’s give them a show, señorita.” JJ whispered in his ear.

For once Yuri agreed. He flipped around going into hold again flicking his leg up behind JJ kicking him in the butt and smirking. He did love putting on a show.

It seemed like JJ’s hands found their way to Yuri’s own ass very often as they danced. When it did Yuri would make sure to swing his hips almost like he was trying to shaking JJ off but, really it was to give him a good feel.

As Camila Cabello started singing about the hotel Yuri broke off again to tease JJ further with a few solo moves. “But friends don’t know the way you taste.” Yuri grabbed the back of JJ’s neck pulling him in almost kissing him but, instead biting his lip playfully. JJ just smiled taking hold of Yuri again dipping him when she said fall.

The people around them as started cheering as they kept dancing a more passionate salsa now. As they song end JJ was behind Yuri holding his hips while Yuri was reaching behind him holding JJ by the back of the back of the neck again with his head turned to look at the taller male behind him. JJ took the chance to kiss Yuri passionately ready for the other to smack him. He was rather shocked as Yuri kissed him back.

Yuri was the one who broke it turning around to stare JJ down. “Hotel now!” JJ didn’t needing telling twice. He kept hold of Yuri by the waist as he guided them through the crowd and into a cab.

There were no complaints from the Canadian when the cab ride was spent with the Russian practically on his lap kissing him passionately. He was so glad Yuri was both light and had such strong thighs when they got out of the cab so he was able to have him wrapped around him kissing at his neck and playing with his hair as he got them in the hotel elevator.

He just wanted to take him right there but, he knew he couldn’t. The ride felt like it was never going to end when the doors finally opened again. He managed to get the door to his room opened and them inside. As soon as he did though he got his reward pinning Yuri against the wall kissing him passionately. 

Both of them moaned into the kiss like it had been years since they kissed instead of the minutes it took for them to get from the cab to the room. JJ tossed Yuri on to the bed before crawling up to meet him kissing him again as he pushed his shirt off to reveal that beautiful skin beneath. He broke the kiss to pull it off completely.

It was almost like Yuri was some marble statue come to life to JJ. The rosy nipples gave him away as human though. He leaned down talking one between his teeth tugging a little. The soft gasping moan he earned from Yuri was music to JJ’s ears. He moved to the other one doing the same.

Yuri clawed at JJ’s back. “I enough already.” Yuri had hand enough teasing between the dancing and the cab ride. He couldn’t wait any longer.

JJ was not going to take the risk of angering Yuri and making him cut this off so he obliged. As soon as JJ unzipped Yuri’s shorts his erection sprung free surprising JJ who then smiled. “Mmm no underwear kitten?”

“It wouldn’t have looked as good. Stop talking and take your damn clothes off.” Yuri didn’t wait for him to started though as he pulled JJ’s shirt off for him. JJ smiled more helping him get the rest of their clothes off. He made sure to keep Yuri’s thigh highs on though.

JJ had to sit back and look at the younger man laid out before him. He wished he could see this all the time. Even with Yuri’s hair slightly a mess with his eye shadow smeared he looked like an angel.

Looking to how hard Yuri was and seeing his asshole puckering waiting for him though he looked more like an incubus luring JJ in. He was not going to fight the call. He could tell Yuri was about to protest how slow he was going again so he kissed him again. He couldn’t get enough of the way he tasted.

As they kept kissing JJ grabbed the lube he had placed in the bedside table in hopes things would go this well tonight. He slicked up three fingers slowly working one at a time into Yuri taking time to make sure he was stretched well enough.

Yuri bit his lip to end the kiss. “Just fuck me already Leroy.” JJ smirked. He wished he could make Yuri beg but, this was the closest he would get. He removed his fingers before thrusting in causing both of them to moan out.

JJ stayed like that for a moment worried that if he started moving he would just explode now. Gathering a small bit of composure JJ started moving causing both of them to start moaning again.

Yuri arched his back bringing a hand to one of his nipples playing with it moving with JJ’s thrusts. He didn’t think he would last long like this but, he just needed it so badly right now.

JJ had to close his eyes at the sight. Yuri just looked so beautiful and sexy like that. He held his hips tighter as he started thrusting faster. “Fuck kitten. You’re so tight. I’m going to cum.” As the words left JJ’s mouth he slammed in one more time cumming deeply into Yuri’s ass.

Feeling the cum shooting into his ass and hearing JJ’s words Yuri couldn’t hold back anymore either. He cried out something JJ thought might have been Russian or possibly some jumbled mess of the different languages the amazing man knew.

JJ pulled out laying beside Yuri pulling him close. He hoped the blonde would chose to just stay the night sleeping in his arms instead of making the walk next door. His wish came true as Yuri just laid his head on JJ’s chest closing his eyes. That was a good idea in JJ’s opinion even if he wished he could enjoy the sight in front of him a little more. The pair were soon asleep.

The next morning JJ was woken up by being hit on the chest and someone cussing. “You didn’t draw the damn curtains yesterday?” JJ had to chuckle hearing the angry man he shared his bed with last night.

“I didn’t think about it before I left and I’m pretty sure you would have ripped my dick off if I tried it last night.” JJ pulled the blankets over the heads though to help block out the sun that was coming through the open curtains.

“Take me back to my room next time then.” Yuri did appreciate the blanket being pulled up.

“There’s going to be a next time? I will make sure the curtains are always closed then.” JJ smiled and risked stealing a kiss.

Yuri didn’t kiss back and instead rolled his eyes. “It seems to always happen when we met up doesn’t it? And yet you still don’t make sure they’re closed. Go close them so we can get up. I need food.”

JJ chuckled slipping out and closing them tight. “You’re free to come out now. I have vanquished that evil sun.”

“You’re an idiot.” Yuri came out though. He put on his shorts from last night before going over to the dresser in JJ’s room pulling open a drawer finding a hockey jersey pulling it on. “How Canadian do you have to be to bring a hockey jersey to Miami in the middle of summer?” The blonde asked looking to him as he took the clips out of his hair not that they were holding his hair back anymore anyways.

He walked into the bathroom finding a hair tie in JJ’s shaving kit pulling his hair back. “And you don’t have enough hair for hair ties.” He called out to JJ as he pulled his hair into a ponytail.

“Well I am 100% Canadian and someone told me I needed to keep hair ties for him if I expected him to stay the night ever again.” JJ has stepped into the doorway watching as Yuri removed the traces of make-up from his face.

Yuri still looked amazing to him especially with the jersey covering his shorts making it look like he wasn’t wearing any pants. He had no intention of wearing a hockey jersey while he was there for some reason though Yuri always wanted to wear one after they’d sleep together though. So JJ was never going to forget it when he would get packed. He also made sure it smelled like him for Yuri as well as he would catch him sniffing it and getting the faintest little smile on his face when he would.

“Are you just going to stand there with that stupid looking on your face? Get some pants on. Beka is probably waiting for us and I’m hungry.” Yuri rolled his eyes again as JJ saluted him and went to get dressed putting on shorts and a tank top slipping his shoes on. Yuri put his own on.

The pair made it down to the restaurant in the lobby of the hotel finding Otabek sitting at a table waiting for them. When they sat down he looked at both of them knowing what had happened as if he could read their minds. “When are you two just going to start dating?”

Yuri smiled a little. “But it’s such a fun dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> There seem to be a couple songs by Shawn Mendas that feel like they're about these two so I may end up making this into a series of stories based around those songs.


End file.
